The present invention relates to botanic culture containers, more particularly to a structure of culture vase which provides an easy disposal and removal of explant, vegetable seeds and the like from therein and facilitates easier cleaning and sterilizing work in a laboratory.
The explant and/or the vegetable seeds are usually cultured including or excluding from bacteria depending upon the variety of flora and the requirements thereof. If the explant for example is cultured excluding from bacteria, it must be processed inside a container so as to isolate the species from ambient circumstance and keep it from being affected with bacteria and/or germs.
Currently, conical flask (as shown in FIG. 1) is used as a culture container in which the explant or the vegetable seed is cultured. The culture is disposed on the big bottom of the flask and the flask will be heated and pressurized or chemically sterilized before the disposal of the explant therein. The opening on the top of the flask is blocked by means of a cork stopper, in the center of which is a cotton strip adapted to permit the entrance of the external fresh air and to prevent the flask from bursting because of the variation of the temperature and the light that expands the air therein. A small piece of thin plastic sheet sometimes bound upon the cork stopper for providing further protection to the explant inside the flask. However, such flask used as a container to culture the explant or the vegetable seed has numerous of disadvantages outlined as follows:
a) the opening on the top of the flask is too small and obstructs thoroughly sterilizing the bacteria or germs adhered to the inner wall thereof and hinders the disposal the culture as well as the explant therein, PA1 b) once a sprout germination inside the flask, it is also difficult to pick it, tip from the flask therein except breaking the flask up to transplant the sprout to another culture. This causes a waste of material PA1 c) the cork stopper shades partially the light on the explant inside the flask that affects the growth of the sprout therein, and PA1 d) a friction coupling of the cork stopper into the opening of the flask will be loosened because of the variation of the ambient temperature causing the stopper to expand and contract, therefore, inviting the external germs or bacteria entering into the flask to undermine the life of the explant cultured.